


None Compare to This

by Vorta_Scholar



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Creampie, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Lemon, Neck Kissing, Penis In Vagina Sex, Praise Kink, Sex, Smut, Trektober, Trektober 2020, Weyoun 6 lives, trektober2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:15:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27017929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vorta_Scholar/pseuds/Vorta_Scholar
Summary: Ezri and Weyoun can't keep their hands off each other. After a date in the holosuites that ended in the two of them making out in some barely-secluded corner of a gazebo like teenagers, they rush back to her quarters to have sex for the first time.
Relationships: Ezri Dax/Weyoun 6
Kudos: 19





	None Compare to This

**Author's Note:**

> For Trektober 2020, Day 14
> 
> Prompt: Praise kink

They were supposed to have been going for a walk, but somewhere along the way, walking turned into sitting on a park bench, and sitting on a park bench very quickly turned into kissing on a park bench. And when hands started wandering, kissing on a park bench turned into retreating into a semi-private gazebo to kiss up against a pillar, only somewhat obscured from the sight of passersby.

“I want you,” he murmured between kisses, his lips never leaving hers. “Please.”

“What?” she asked, pulling away slowly to look at him.

“I want you,” he said again, his voice soft. He stroked her upper arm gently. “If you want me, too.”

“Yes,” she said. “But, um, we should probably leave the holosuite first.”

“Of course.”

“Alright,” she said, taking his hand in hers and heading down the steps and back up the walkway toward the direction she remembered the door had been. “Computer, end program.”

Walking out of Quark’s with him, knowing what they were about to do, felt dirty. Even though she knew no one thought anything of it—they went together on holosuite dates nearly every week, and they were adults; if they wanted to go back to one of their quarters together, they had the right to do so—it still felt, in a way, like she was doing something she shouldn’t have. Her face felt warm, and she giggled quietly as he kissed her once more outside the door to her quarters, his body pressed against hers, holding her against the wall as she wound her arms around his neck.

“We need to go inside,” she laughed, breaking away from him to punch in the code which unlocked the doors, letting them inside.

They stopped just inside, kissing hungrily as they stripped off jackets and shirts and boots.

“Computer,” she said as his lips traveled lower, to the crook of her neck, “lock entryway door.”

**_“Entryway door locked.”_ **

“Oh, thank you,” she sighed, forgetting for a moment that the voice she heard was a machine and there was no need to thank it.

She slid a hand into Weyoun’s hair and arched her back, trying to press her body closer to his, relishing the feeling of his skin against hers, so warm and soft. She’d never felt this much of him. Normally when they kissed, all their clothes stayed on. Sometimes a few buttons would come undone or a shirt would be pushed up just a bit, just enough to touch or kiss a few inches of exposed skin, but never this much. Not all at once. Now that she had it, she wanted more. Impatiently, she pulled him with her through her quarters, back to her bedroom.

They paused beside the bed, barely half a meter away.

“You’re sure about this?” she asked.

“I think I’m the one who’s supposed to ask you that,” he said.

“Goes both ways, I think,” she said, giggling.

He laughed, too, pressing another kiss to her lips, more chaste this time. “I am absolutely sure about this,” he said.

“So am I,” she whispered.

She got into the bed on her knees, kneeling in front of him on the mattress, kissing him as he removed his trousers, until he climbed into bed with her, coaxing her onto her back so that he could help her out of hers. He returned to her a moment later, lying beside her. He reached out a hand, touching his fingertips to her face and slowly tracing the path of her spots, down the side of her neck, down her whole body, drawing little gasps and sighs from her as he did until she was panting and moving to press her body closer to his, but he had moved too low. His lips followed his hands, brushing over the spots along her hips and her thighs, placing gentle kisses which left just enough moisture for the air to cool her skin when the air replaced his mouth.

She reached for him, and he took her hand in his, lacing his fingers with hers as he pressed a gentle kiss to her lower belly, sending a shiver up her spine and she let out a soft moan in response.

“Come back,” she said, looking down at him.

He pulled himself back up so that his body was over hers, and he kissed her neck tenderly. “I’m here,” he said. “Tell me what you want me to do.”

His eyes met hers, his expression soft and almost desperate, his eyes half-lidded and seeming to glow in the low light. She touched his cheek and he closed his eyes before turning his head to press his lips to the palm of her hand.

“Kiss me,” she said. “Let’s just start there.”

“I can do that,” he whispered, and returned his lips to hers, kissing her with a gentle urgency.

She wrapped her arms round him, holding him close. She could feel the rise and fall of his chest against hers as they breathed, the warmth of his body, the softness of his skin against hers, his hands, gently caressing her body. It was intoxicating. Her hips rose, grinding upward, needing more. She was so wet and she could feel her clit practically throbbing. She was vaguely aware of him, hard against her thigh as his hips pressed forward in response.

“I want you,” she sighed, spreading her legs wider on either side of his hips. “I want you inside me. _Please_.”

Sliding a hand down between their bodies, she grasped his cock, and found it not only hard, but wet, as though from some kind of natural lubricant. He shuddered and groaned softly under his breath as she stroked him gently, her fingers sliding along the ridges on the underside of his cock.

“You’re so wet,” she murmured between kisses.

“ _Yes_ ,” he said. “Want you.”

She slid the head through her folds before lining it up with her entrance.

“You, too,” he said.

“ _Mhm_ ,” she intoned. “ _Oh_ , you feel so good already.”

She rolled her hips, pressing them up teasingly, taking him partly into her, prompting him to thrust forward, entering her all at once, leaving both of them gasping to catch their breath at the sudden feeling of his cock inside of her.

“Oh, God,” she breathed. “ _Ahh…_ ”

“I’m sorry. Are you alright?” he asked.

“Yes,” she said. “It feels really good, actually.”

“ _Hmm_ …” He closed his eyes, his mouth falling open slightly as he adjusted the angle of his hips. “Good.”

He drew his hips back slowly and she gasped again at the feeling of his ridges rubbing against the inside of her cunt.

“ _Oh_ ,” she moaned, her back arching as he pushed back in. “You feel so good.”

His cock twitched in response and he moaned softly against the crook of her neck.

“So do you,” he panted.

Gradually, he picked up a steady, moderate pace. He adjusted the angle some, and another row of ridges at the base of his cock grazed her clit, earning him a soft, whimper-like moan from deep in her throat. Her hips squirmed, pressing desperately up into him, her thighs tightening on either side of his hips.

“ _Yes_ ,” she said. “Oh, fuck. _Yes_. _Please_ , like that.”

He copied what he had done before, and kept doing it. It felt _good_ hearing her whine and moan and tell him how much she liked what he was doing. He didn’t want it to stop. He wanted to keep making her feel good. It felt almost selfish, fucking her like this because he enjoyed the way she cried out and muttered his name against his shoulder and told him how good it felt and how wonderfully he was doing as she clung to him.

Hooking a hand behind her knee, he pulled one of her legs higher and wrapped it around his waist, changing the angle more and allowing his cock to go deeper.

“ _Oh_ ,” she moaned. “Yes, _there_. That feels so good. Don’t stop.”

“I don’t want to,” he breathed.

“ _Hnng_ ,” she whined, her body moving in time with his now, rising to meet him with each thrust. “Yes. _Yes, yes, yes_.”

She fell silent for just a moment, then gasped before letting out a final long, whimpering moan as her hips rose and her thighs tightened on either side of his hips. Her walls clenched and unclenched around him, clenched and unclenched, and her body relaxed underneath him.

“Hmm,” she sighed as she came down from that. Caressing his arms, his chest, his face, she started to move again with him, slow at first, then more deliberately. “That was really nice,” she whispered, and placed a gentle kiss to his collarbone. She could feel his cock throbbing inside her, and she closed her eyes again, enjoying the feeling. “Are you close?” she asked.

“I don’t know,” he said, followed by a soft, drawn out moan. “It feels as though... _something_ is about to happen.”

“Let it,” she said.

“ _Hmph_.”

His hips halted, then picked up, a little faster than before. He moaned, his lips pressed once more to the exposed skin of her throat as she dug her head back again, her body arching under his.

“ _Oh_ ,” she groaned. “Keep going. Oh, you feel so good.”

Her fingers dug into his upper arms and she tightened around him once again. It was too much. His movements faltered before stopping almost altogether, and his body tensed, his eyes closed so tight that he saw white.

“ _Uhn_ ,” he grunted softly, his hips pressing into hers one last time as he came inside her. “ _Oh_...”

His body relaxed on top of hers and she wrapped her arms around him, holding him against her. She giggled quietly, and so did he without even thinking about why. He pushed himself up some and smiled at her before kissing her lips sweetly.

“Hi,” she said, smiling back as she looked up at him.

“Hi,” he said back.

“We just…” she said, giggling again.

“We did.”

“I liked it.”

“I’m very glad,” he said, pulling his hips back, letting his cock slide out of her before moving to lie beside her. “I was worried you wouldn’t.”

“Why?” she asked as she stroked his hair soothingly.

“I had never done that before,” he said. “Well. At least one other Weyoun has. Because I clearly remember… Well, a few things.” He laughed again, and so did she. “But I never had.”

“Those memories must have been pretty clear,” she said.

His expression softened, and he moved in again to kiss her. She kissed him back, their lips moving together slowly, gently. They had gotten fast and desperate out of their systems. Now they wanted to savor everything.

“None of them compare to this,” he said.


End file.
